dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
For Jaina Where to? I'm here for a little while longer. :) Eric or Emmett and Melinda? Arthur/Clara? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll use Emmett. :) An RP with Melinda or Noelle would be interesting, I think. I haven't made his bubble yet, so if you wanna start? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:22, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I'm super duper sorry for not being around much these past few days. I still won't be, especially the next few nights since I'll be busy with the freshmen dance and my brother's history fair and yada yada. I want to try to be around, but I can't promise that. I think we are kind of getting around to finishing up the roleplay, because they're at the "let's just walk away from each other" stage, I think? If you want to start another one, I can try to be on mobile for the rest of the day. Seeing as that's what I normally do, I shouldn't have any technical problems doing that. It just sucks because mobile sucks. :P Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for being annoying and bothering. It seems like you would rather not, but just to make sure, would you be interested in starting another roleplay? Possibly somebody with Katja or Millie, because I haven't roleplayed either of them very much this term? Anybody else is cool too, I really don't mind... Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I know Arthur is lonely, so we could do Katja/Arthur, but I suppose Clara has that covered? If Rose needs some mentorship maybe, then Millie is there for her, I suppose, if you want to do Millie/Rose? Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Is this useful? Melinda's obviously free to decide whatever, including that there are far better 'mentor' candidates out there. I just assume that Sarah is currently on a 'back-to-nature' semi-crusade, and poor Melinda is just in the wrong place at the wrong time. :P If you want them to work together, Sarah, I expect, will simmer down if her unreasonableness is - reasonably - pointed out. :D Alex Jiskran 14:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) hello! Hi, Bond! I was wondering if you were up for an RP? It's been too long since we last did :) But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 16:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: I'm gonna be honest. It wasn't me xD Thanks for the compliment about the wordmark though 18:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Brothers, and others Feel free to start a Melinda/Eilis RP in Hogsmeade somewhere-- that sounds fun. I also posted for Alden and Arthur on the Gryffindor dorms. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Order So... this is one of my issues with the Order thing, and I did sort of mention this to Carn the other night... how did characters find out about it IC? Like Thomas... he doesn't work at the Ministry, or Hogwarts (two of the placed I'd guess people would hear about it) so... his excuse will just be that he didn't know anything about it. :P In HP, I'm pretty sure you joined the Order by invitation of Dumbledore, and since no such invitations have been issued, I'd love to know how such a big group formed right away. :P Either way, Elle can interrogate Thomas all he likes, but his initial excuse will be "I had no idea." And I'll make his excuses from there. But I'm not really going to have any chars join up, because of time constraints (among other things). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:34, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Assuming she'd still be curious, k think its a good time ic and ooc that Emilee inquires as to why she missed a weak of classes? No promises Alex will answer though :p 06:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC) This week I'm helping to run VBS at my church, and then working afternoon/evenings at my other job. I may be around some on Friday, but other than that, I don't think our paths will cross too much. I'd like to do another Melinda/Eric. I know we're also finishing up our two from last week, and you wanted to do a Thomas/Elle, as well. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 11:41, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Oops! Haha, I'd forgotten I suggested an RP! Well, I'm up for anyone. Any pairings you have in mind? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 21:10, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Entrance hall? Or the Gryffindor common room. Your choice. 02:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Mady and Rose It may have crossed my mind. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:10, June 21, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hello! Would you by any chance be interested in an RP? I haven't really got a preference for who, but if you do...? Re Sure, I would love to! I'll let you/start something once he's sorted. :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:43, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Oops, I'm sorry! I kept meaning to start that roleplay, but then I found myself caught up with something. That's my bad. Can we meet in chat first? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 02:29, June 25, 2017 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hey ^_^ If you aren't too busy, I was wondering if Déonté could see Seraph about some sort of leg replacement options? 16:12, June 25, 2017 (UTC) RPs and news! So, Mal and Mark moved in over the weekend. :P So Mal would want to tell Melinda-- probably to the point of coming over to the castle to tell her. You thought about RPing Elle and Thomas-- was there enough in that meeting's RP to go off of now? Anything else? Also!!! I accepted a full-time teaching position at a Christian preschool on Friday!! This job will be ONE full time job (not 4 part time jobs) and has the potential for benefits!!!!!! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :I did see you online (as in posting) but my boyfriend was over this weekend (as he generally is lol). Was your wife gone over the weekend or something? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:07, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I think we can be done for now. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:52, June 28, 2017 (UTC) RE:Auror Head It was going to be Lilly but her life has gotten in the way so it's Duncan now, and I don't think Duncan can interview/hire his own daughter. 16:26, June 26, 2017 (UTC) A new face :O Well now. Would you be interested in possibly RPing Jelena and Emilie? I reckon the two of them could possibly get along and/or they could at least make each other's acquaintance. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' The Training Room works. I figure Jelena probably needs to work out or something anyway :P Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hey Up for an rp? Maybe Jarryd and Emilie or a new pair? Would North Side Diagon Alley be fine? Omg That'd be so awkward. Hahah, let's say it wasnt him then. Beyond Alaska Should we try to develop Melinda-Sarah somewhere else, or is it best to let it percolate for now? :) Alex Jiskran 15:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) To balance the scales, and create a sense of the inevitable I was thinking that Melinda might be the one to talk Sarah down from doing something rash and irreversible in her relationship with Juliya. Again, I imagine a technically unplanned meeting, maybe Melinda in an animal form exploring the wilds of Romania, and Sarah essentially plotting how to 'get even' with her ex. If Melinda can, with words and in a human context, move Sarah away from vengeance, then it's a more equitable relationship, not 'the passing of wisdom' in a single direction. Sarah is not and never has been generically 'good with people', and between deaf, magical and animal-obsessed she has largely been a team of one (in human terms) all her life. So, that's my first thoughts. :P Alex Jiskran 16:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Tacking into the wind As this is an emergent notion, and since we don't already have Romania, it struck me that most of Juliya's time with Sarah was in the Highlands, and she would have been naturally drawn to The Puisseat as a nexus of powers. It would also influence local fauna (and flora, for that matter), and would be a logical place for Melinda to conduct significant research. Draco has a general 'Any wand wielders welcome' attitude, so permission in any specific sense would not be needed. Alex Jiskran 17:58, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Side steps I'm starting Sarah off in The_Rookery_-_the_Rookou-Greengrass_residence/The_Puisseat/The_Complex_of_Chambers#Roleplay, so if you'd like to post again for Melinda, that's how long it will take Sarah to get out there. :P Alex Jiskran 18:36, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re Sure, that's fine. I'll stay on the lookout. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 19:16, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Leg so hot, hot hot leg, leg so hot u fry an egg Posted for whenever you're not too busy :D 19:23, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Interview That could work! Melinda and Alex, then? Also, were you stalking? :p 15:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Help Hi! If you want/need any help clearing Hogwarts out tomorrow, I believe I'll be around enough to help you tackle most of it! If you want, of course. Let me know! :D That works for me! :) Nora Heyo ^_^ So is that all? Will I need to rp her later doing physical therapy and whatnot? thanks <3 18:14, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Excellent That was kind of the idea. I was gonna owl you about it, but I was just going to link you to those RPs and kind of go from there. I can either fill you in, or Faith can come talk to Charity/Melinda/Ash (some variant thereof) and we can go from there? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:32, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Up to you. I can have Faith come over now and talk to Charity and Ash if you want? And you can decide if Melinda overhears? Participates in the conversation? Isn't home? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) That's a good point. I'm guessing she'd go to Maggie, first. And then Ash and Charity and/or Melinda after that. Even if to just tell them she saw a guy who looked like their Dad wandering around. :P I'll post in her office for the Maggie RP. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Rose Sounds good. I know we didn't RP it much, but I assumed Faith was still meeting with Rose, but maybe not making a lot of progress? Is there anything in that... line of thoughts that we had that you wanted to pursue? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:31, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, we can do a follow-up with Ferlen and Hope and that can give me a way to sort of explain the different ideas Faith's been having (which I think mostly right now amount to pin-pointing the strain in Rose's head when she uses magic). Also... I think you've been following along that Regan has dyed her hair with purple streaks. We can RP that and Ferlen at some point, too. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Lol, gotcha. I wonder what his reaction would be to Regan wanting to help Bronwen at the tattoo parlor then ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:48, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Follow-ups So... I imagine Hope and/or Ferlen and Rose... and Hope and/or Ferlen and Regan? :P And then maybe Ash/Charity? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:46, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Points I have a feeling we'll be needing to post a blog soon, about posting in classes, because it does suck. I'd have thought there would be more interest in classes, considering how the first two weeks OOC went... As for the quidditch matches, there's just one left to finish, but Merisa isn't around. :/ Hi! So sorry that it took me so long to reply. I'm out running a summer camp with little to no wifi so I can only access on my days off :/ Thank you for taking care of clearing and everything. I really appreciate it. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:44, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry, I woke up and I went back to sleep, so I totally blanked on responding. Anyways, I'm cool with either of those options! :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 19:38, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Once archived, perhaps North Side Diagon Alley would work? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 04:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) On the slope There's a natural break in Melinda's reflection, or should we keep this line of discussion going? :P Alex Jiskran 16:16, July 6, 2017 (UTC) In a place like this I believe Sarah would be 'pulling in' her Legilimency and adequately distracted by her own issues and the ideas Melinda raised re Juliya that she wouldn't fully register the younger woman's potentially dangerous fascination. So, for now, I think that's a great place to stop. :D Alex Jiskran 16:27, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Don't mention it! ^ :) Anytime. Also, could I maybe interest you in an RP? Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Now that I actually have her, I wanna use Gretel (she has no page, i am working on it, i swear) or maybe Sophia she has the same name as me and it is weird. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Sophia is actually a returning sixth year (she has reasons for having been away), but I reckon we can still try something out. Should we start one of those or both of those or... Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Feel free to start Sophia/Arthur wherever and I'll do likewise with Gretel/Elle. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Request Hi, Bond! We've been discussing something on chat and we'd like your advice; seeing as we're the number one role play, are we eligible to request an app from wikia, like the HP wiki? If so, would you or Jisk be comfortable with suggesting us? Thanks! But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 20:42, July 6, 2017 (UTC) : More info here! It's basically what it says on the tin: an app for the wiki, including a chat. I feel like it would be a lot easier for when we're on our mobiles. Several big wikis have them: HP wiki, Pokemon wiki, Marvel wiki, etc. But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 20:58, July 6, 2017 (UTC) RP I'm at work, but will be around on my phone for a bit. We can finish up this Rose/Regan stuff? Idk if Hope and Ferlen have anything else to say or if we wanna just jump into that? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:07, July 7, 2017 (UTC) And that's that More or less, anyway. I like to think both of those ended well enough, although, a little birdie in my head is casually telling me that Arthur may like Sophia a little more than just a friend... but on the other hand, that is probably just a random thought. Still, I am greatly interested to see how things develop between those two, even if that thought is true. And on the other bright side, Gretel made a new friend, so everyone got happy. Although, we do definitely need to RP the aftermath of it, because well... I think you'd know. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Re. Your confusion. I'm sorry to hear that you were confused by my character, so I figure I'll explain. Whilst canonically there are no mention of lawyers I. The wizarding world, the concept is not ruled out entirely. As your link stated: :A third-party with legal knowledge may speak on behalf of a defendant, fulfilling a similar role to that of a modern barrister. However, no wizarding lawyers seem to exist, and the practise of having a spokesperson on behalf of a defendant appears to be rare. There are no citations or sources, and the entire tone is speculative, so for me it doesn't count as 'canon' due to it not being stated in any Harry Potter books that lawyers don't exist. A barrister, by definition is a lawyer. I honestly see no harm in there being any lawyer characters on the wiki, as minors can't/don't have to speak for themselves in court, as the Auror Office may not necessarily always be correct (see the 1995 case against Harry Potter, thus resulting in Albus Dumbledore acting as the defendant's lawyer). The only reason it appears to be rare is because it is one out of three wizengamot court questioning scenes in the HP books, the others being Igor Karkaroff bargaining for freedom and Dolores Umbridge questioning Mary Cattermole. For the sake of argument I have included the latter, however it was hardly a fair trial, and I assume you would not expect wizarding trials to be carried out in that way. We can not objectively decide that it is the case that lawyers are not present in the wizarding world because we have not seen enough fair trials in the books. Considering the corruption and unfairness in trials that we have seen (Karkaroff bargaining for freedom with names, Umbridge's unfair trials) I don't see why a fair and just society would not allow a witch or wizard to have a representative in court. If it bothers you particularly, I am more than happy to make it into a discussion so we can actually ask the current administration team on their thoughts. Personally, I'd rather have a ruling among all the wiki, rather than people think I'm being OP/breaking canon! Thanks for bringing it up, and if you feel I haven't covered all the bases do let me know :) 12:43, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. I'm at work right now but when I'm free, I'll type something up under the discussions forum and maybe we'll be able to get a standardised sort of protocol for it! I think Jayw was working on a ministry revamp so this will be a good way to get into it. But yeah, thanks for letting me know your thoughts, it'll be helpful for when I write up the forum! 13:03, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ministry Revamp Oh, yeah, I'm planning to do a Ministry Revamp. I just feel as though it's needed around here. Adult characters are lacking as is, unless they're characters who users have had since they were in school, and even then... the numbers are dwindling. I made this doc, outlining duties each department would have. In my opinion, the lack of Ministry workers comes from a lack of things they have to do. I was hoping that by adding these duties and having them actually roleplay it, as well as implementing other permanent changes, the community would feel encouraged to do more adult characters - especially those working for the Ministry. That doc is editable. If you have any ideas, suggestions or notes to add, please do so. I want to take into account what the community thinks, before I submit a formal document with every change I intend to make to the Bureaucrats. Of course, I haven't received permission from 1/3 of the Crat team, but I suspect it won't be a problem. p.s. i've switched back to jayemalik' because as it turns out étoileéternelle was too elegant for someone like me RE: Question The hostel has a funder (Malia), but if you by any chance had a character that we could rely on for adult supervision, that'd be amazing. :) :I have no issues with you repurposing Emily, it works perfectly. :D RPs I'll be around for an hour now, and then a lot more tomorrow and Thursday afternoon. You mentioned Melinda/Eric, which I like. Or maybe Ash and Charity or Faith since I saw that Ash ran into Terry/Timothy. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :With Melinda/Eric... I'm guessing you may have seen it coming in the last RP, but I was leaning in the direction of breaking him up with his NPC GF. If you think it's too soon for Melinda to be pursued... I can always have the NPC GF reconcile. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:13, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RP..? Would you possibly be interested in a RP? Maybe Emily/Liberty, or any other pairing you wanna do..? (waves a hand) Ah, it's no issue. I'm a patient woman. I'll start at the Living Room so you can post on the other RPs you have active. :) RPs 3.0 Didn't want to distract from Ck and Frost's owls, which are also above me. However, I was wondering if you would like to roleplay? Possibly Nymeria/Emilie or Noelle? I'm really fine with anybody, so if you think up any pairings you would rather do, then that's okay! - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:36, July 11, 2017 (UTC) No preference! I just adopted her after years of inactivity, so she needs friends. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:57, July 11, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP I've just been RPing her quarters in the Living Quarters page. I haven't really seen the need to make a separate page. Though that said, she does spend a lot of time in the Watchtower when she's in the Citadel, or in the Training Arena. :Would you be up for RPing them at the Training Arena? :) For Elle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:56, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Karith Hey, I was just wondering how Karith knew about what Tessa had done? Just because I feel like it was alluded that Sabrina told him, but in my mind, I wanted to keep it under the hood as much as possible so I was just wondering if there was a reason that Karith knew! Thanks :) 23:00, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Melinda and Eric I posted on The Leaky Cauldron. If you wanted to do anything with Aydan and Elle (or anyone else) let me know! I'm on break for about 20 mins. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:08, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Just my two cents Hi! I saw your owl to Jaye and I just wanted to add my two cents into the matter. Underage drinking is extremely common, it's basically teenage culture, especially in Britain. It's not that difficult to get hold of, either. I'm just saying that I saw you wanted to get Emily involved and I'm totally on board, I'm just pointing out how common it is for teenagers to drink and how it's not really the biggest deal ;) But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 12:34, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Wands Yep! That's still me. I don't think anyone's needed Ollivander for awhile, but I'm still RPing him. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Anna Marie Laveau Gryffindor, but if you'd like I can change her to Ravenclaw. RE: WB Aw thank you! That made my day! Re OH MY GOODNESS THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL. Thank you! <3 - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 12:56, July 17, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week? I'll be home tomorrow and Wednesday afternoon for sure, and then I'd have to consult my schedule for the rest of my availability because I can't remember right now. :P Things that come to mind: *Charity/Ash: Maybe try to develop Jonathan a bit more, as well as this Jewel-getting-Charity-sick plotline? *Arthur/Alden: Either at home or on the train-- but Alden got Head Boy, and idk if Arthur would have anything to say about that? :P Or it can just be a general talk about their future. *Thomas/Elle? *Faith/Jaina? Idk why, but this one struck me on the way to work that we haven't done anything with them in awhile. I vaguely wondered if Jaina would have kids by now or not. :P *Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:02, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Let's start with Ash/Charity for now. I can create a bubble for Jonathan when I get home. I'm only here for another 10 mins. :P Also, Alden doesn't actually know what he wants to do yet, either... so that may not go as poorly as you expect? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:19, July 17, 2017 (UTC) I can't edit Header 3s on my phone, so I can't edit the Ash/Charity RP. Can you change it to a Header 2? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Alden/Arthur? Clara/Emilie? She'd love the opportunity to rub the Prefect badge in Emilie's nose. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Let's do Melinda/Eric. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:28, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Expansion Jaye, Carn and I are currently trying to co-ordinate it, which is quite difficult given Carn's at camp, but we'll be sure to update the Corner as soon as possible. :) : It's all good! In the meanwhile would you like to RP your firstie and either of mine? I have Asterin Breckenridge (Ravenclaw) and Maisie Saxon (Hufflepuff). : We could do Anna and Maisie at the trolley? Do you want to go first or would you like me to? RE:Cursing Thanks! RE: WWN I actually had Adrijana moved to Department of Mysteries (with permission), so the person to now go to about the remaining stuff on the WWN would be Ellie. However, even if that is the case, WWN still holds some interest to me, bc I've been planning to have Ena have her own little thing on it, so yeah. Personally, I wasn't really sure what I would have wanted to do with those, but I'd still suggest you ask Ellie if she has anything in mind. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Hi Bond! This is Kat! Long time no see! I don't know if you still remember me, but I used to be on DARP with another account. I'm looking for a job for one of my characters and I see your character Ash Prince now owns the La Lune Bleue (thank you for your work on the bar btw :D). So I'm just wondering if she could work as a bartender there (mainly because IC she wants to find a temp job near where she stays in Diagon Alley & OOC the bar has a special place in my heart :P)? Thanks and have a nice day! :) 12:15, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Arthur and Clara (and others) Since the Carriages are closed, did you want to continue that Arthur/Clara RP somewhere else in Hogwarts? Other RP options: *Jackson/Anna Marie *Madeline/Rose Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 10:49, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :I started an RP for Mady and Rose in the Hufflepuff Common Room if you want. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Sorting! We're having a Sorting ceremony this year, in the Great Hall. I'm running it based on when people are around to post, so we can get through everyone, so if you let me know if/when you'd like your character to be Sorted that would be great! : Sure! I'll just put the GM post of her name being called up now. :) If this were a one-off I believe I would agree with you wholeheartedly. However, having had my teacher badmouthed in RPs by his throughout the last school year, the wellspring of patience I have to draw on is very limited. Alex Jiskran 13:32, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! We might take you up on that :D We're trying to spook them ahaha RP Hello :D Assuming you're not up to your neck in them at the moment, would you be up for an RP between our firsties? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) : And he's going to sneak away from the lesson. But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:37, July 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Dates Hey, sorry I didn't notice your owl till now. I didn't get the notification for whatever reason. Anyways, camp ends in about two and a half weeks but then I go on a vacation after so my activity will pick up slightly but not a whole lot. 17:17, July 29, 2017 (UTC) This week I love all the options. I go on break in about 20 mins. Maybe we start a Prince RP and the Emilie/Renee one first, and save Rose/Regan for later this week? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:41, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I started Rose and Regan, since I liked that ending on The Prince family RP :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:56, August 1, 2017 (UTC) I think that's good for Rose/Regan? Definitely not how I expected that to go. :P Any other RPs you wanna do? I know we were gonna do Melinda/Eric? Maybe we save that for next week? Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:52, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :"set on the warpath" and "breaks into house" are different things. That is not what Faith asked her to do. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:40, August 2, 2017 (UTC) If she's wanting to prove she's an adult... breaking into a house because she's mad is not the way to convince Charity xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) RP? I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in roleplaying something? Also, I think I'm going to need you to fill in for Herbology for another week if that's okay, since I'm trying to adjust back to life back home and that is already taking a lot out of me. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 16:52, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much! Maybe we could do Noelle/Jenelle and/or Anna Marie/Danijela? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:00, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bagley I'm fine with just saying that she was successful. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Where to? So I could be making this up, but I feel like IRL, DNA tests take like 2-3 weeks to process? So let's say magically then it takes like... a few days. Do we wanna wait to do that RP "reveal"? We can always move on to Melinda interrogating Thomas, too. :P My break is almost over, but I have a short shift and should be home around 1:15 your time. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:24, August 3, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week Alden's starting to get sick again, so maybe Alden/Arthur? We could do another Faith/Rose if you want. I'm guessing that's starting to look more and more unlikely that she'll find anything, unless you want her to discover something about her magic being... sapped while she was in utero. Otherwise we can just have Faith tell Hope/Ferlen that she was unsuccessful? Any other ideas? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:00, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :If you want to do Mal/Melinda, we can. I low-key wanted to wait til Mal's RP with Mark finished, but maybe that can be a separate one. So for Rose... in your theory is her magic presently being sapped, or is the Darkness sort of... hoarding her magic? Just so I can get a better picture. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:59, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm good to do Mal/Melinda :) I tried to start it somewhere in Prince Castle, but after two different pages didn't cooperate with mobile, I gave up. You can start it. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:10, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Was it weekly? I remember them agreeing, but I think it was monthly. We can definitely do them occasionally. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Ministry Work I'll let you know! Thanks for offering. :)